ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Walkthrough Enzo See Donovan to discuss Enzo Conti. *Go to the Blue Gulf Motel and speak with John Donovan about Enzo Conti. Talk to Enzo. *Head to the Chitimacha Hill Quarry and meet with Enzo. Kill Marcano's hit crew. *After the cutscene you will begin fighting with Marcano men. They will spawn in four waves as you proceed through the mission. Enzo will fight along side Lincoln and can't be killed or injured. Plant explosives in the quarry. *There are three points where you will need to plant explosives, the rock crusher building, the loading depot and the rock extraction area. Escape the quarry. *Once the final explosive have been planted, make your way back to the loading depot and enter the marked door. You will find the Bulworth Mohican parked inside. Open the garage door and get in the truck. **You have to use this vehicle for your escape as Enzo will not get in anything else. Once you're inside, you will not be able to get out until the mission is complete. Lose Marcano's men. *You may exit through the main gate or take the train tunnel to escape. The truck is slow so losing them will take effort. **You can just stop and shoot it out with them from inside the vehicle. **If you leave through the main gate, you can head off-road and drive down the side of the hill to lose the first set of cars. **You can lead them to an owned racket and let your men there help take them out. Take Enzo to Henrietta's hotel. *Once you've lost or taken out Marcano's men the mission will update and set your destination to the Carousel Hotel. *There are two different topics that Enzo will talk about on the way to the hotel, both involving Sammy Robinson. How far you are from the hotel will determine which ones, if any, he will discuss. **The first involves Enzo, Sammy and two women they picked up. In the second one, Enzo describes how Sammy felt about Lincoln. *When you're ready, drop him off at the hotel to end the mission. Garbage Talk to Maria Bava. *Meet with Maria Bava in a garage in south Barclay Mills. She will fill Lincoln in on the garbage racket run by Paul Simmons out of Di Napoli Waste Removal. Total damage required to bring down the racket is $50,000. Sabotage dump. *Go to Di Napoli Waste Removal and make your way to the area where the waste barrels are stored. There's about 10 guys and $9500 in cash around the facility. Approach the generator and hit the interact button when prompted to plant the explosive. The explosives will automatically detonate when you leave the facility, causing $10,000 in damage to the racket. There are also two cleaners working here that will cause $2000 damage each when killed. Interrogate the extortionists. *There are four Racket Informants for this objective, two will appear on the map and only one of them needs to be interrogated. Interrogating him will open up the remaining objectives for the mission. *Killing the informant will earn you $1000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will cause $2000 to be added to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Santo Giuse will be at the northwest Barge Docks with about six men and $3250. **Dale Susannah will be hanging out on a dock in east Barclay Mills with one guy and $1000. **Gigi Jackson can be found at the Truck Repair Shop with a few men and $3750. **Glenn Mazza can be found in a warehouse in northeast Barclay mills along with a few men and $1000. Kill the cleaners. *Cleaners are the equivalent of enforcers. Two unnamed ones are located at Di Napoli Waste Removal and seven more will be working at the Di Napoli Hazardous Storage site. Only Mister Honeysuckle needs to be killed to complete this objective. Killing a cleaner will do $2000 in racket damage. *Any cleaner left alive will be waiting alongside their boss at the final racket takeover objective. **Mister Honeysuckle will be at the Remote Disposal Site along with $3250. Steal the cleaners' money stash. *Go to the Di Napoli Hazardous Storage and steal the money stash of $10,000. There's an additional $2375 in cash inside the two buildings. Killing the six cleaners working there will do $2000 in damage per cleaner. Find and destroy the garbage barges. *There are five Barge Docks located around the shoreline of Barclay Mills, each has barges behind them. Take out the men, then shoot the barges to make them sink. Each sunken barge will do $2000 in damage. **Southwest dock has ten men, four barges and $6375 in cash. **Northwest dock has ten men, four barges and $3250 in cash. **North dock has three men and three barges. **Northeast dock has ten men, three barges and $4250 in cash. **Southeast dock has three men and five barges. Unmarked objective. *Though not marked in the objectives, Samson Garbage Trucks will spawn around Barclay Mills with one cleaner and one man inside, who will attack Lincoln on site. You may stop and kill them for about $2000 in racket damage. Talk to Maria Bava. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Maria or continue working on the remaining objectives. Maria will confirm that Paul Simmons is over at the dump. Confront Paul "Puppy" Simmons. *Go to Di Napoli Waste Removal and confront Simmons. He can be killed for $1500 in cash or recruited for $4000 added to the rackets initial earn. The initial earn of this racket will be $40,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruits. This can be raised to a maximum of $60,000 by competing the appropriate trafficking mission. Guns Talk to Connie Demarco. *Meet with Connie Demarco in a little shanty in the center of Barclay Mills. He will fill Lincoln in on the gun smuggling racket run by Pete Santini out of Barclay Railways. Total damage required to bring down the racket is $30,000. Interrogate train robbers. *There are three train robbers for this objective, two will be randomly chosen and shown on the map and only one needs to be interrogated. He will tell Lincoln the location of Santini's money stash. *Killing the informant will earn you $1000 and do the same amount of damage to the racket, while recruiting him will cause $2000 to be added to your racket's initial earn with no racket damage. **Ricky Coyle is located at the southeast Switch Station, where $2375 in cash can be found. **"Specs" Ermo is located at the east Switch Station, where $2875 in cash can be found. **Hollace is located at the Gun Smuggling Depot, where $3375 in cash and three weapon shipments that do $2000 in damage can be found. Steal Santini's money stash. *Head to the warehouse in southwest Barclay Mills and there will be about ten men guarding the stash of $5000. There's also three weapons shipments that can be destroyed for $2000 damage each inside. Steal Santini's gun map. *Go to Barclay Railways where you will find about ten men and $6500 cash inside the building. There will also be four weapon shipments you can destroy. Steal the map in the southwest corner of the building. Bust up Santini's weapons deals. *There are two weapons deals, both are in Bayou Fantom. Destroying the crate on the rail car will satisfy the objective, causing $10,000 in damage plus an additional $2000 for the crate itself. **The military-grade weapons deal is at the Bayou Firing Range. There will be about eight men and $2750 in cash and two additional crates that can be destroyed. **The high-grade explosives deal is at the Bayou Explosives Testing site. There will be about six men and $4875 in cash and two weapons crates nearby. Talk to Connie Demarco. *Once you've completed the required damage you may return to Connie or continue working on the remaining objectives. He will tell Lincoln that Pete Santini is over at the train yard. Confront Pete Santini. *Go to Barclay Railways and confront Santini. He can be killed for $1500 in cash or recruited for $4000 added to the rackets initial earn. The initial earn of this racket will be $40,000, plus anyone Lincoln recruits. This can be raised to a maximum of $60,000 by competing the appropriate trafficking mission. Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III